


Truth and Consequences

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hiatus fic, Humor, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul throws a "party" and invites Yunho and Changmin. Changmin thinks this is a great opportunity to not have to talk to Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but here it is. Unbeta'ed, I looked it over but I probably missed some things. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can fix them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Changmin looks up from the book he’s reading when he hears the sound of scuffling shoes against the wooden floorboards outside his room. Yunho hyung is standing in his doorway, looking at Changmin. His face is unreadable, but then again, it’s been that way for a while. Somewhere between the other three announcing the lawsuit and the two of them deciding to stay at SM, Yunho had become distant, colder. Changmin thinks about how they used to talk so much, communicate so well. Somehow, that ability had left with the other three.

Yunho still hasn't said anything.

"Do you need something, hyung? Are you hungry?" Changmin asks cautiously, already putting his book down and getting off the bed. It’s a truce offering, an apology that neither of them could actually say. Yunho doesn't need him a lot nowadays, not in the way he had needed the other three, but Changmin still tries. Yunho hasn't complained about his cooking, nor has he refused to eat it, but Changmin is sure it’s nothing like what their oldest member used to cook. Ex-member, Changmin corrects himself. Better to get used to it.

"No, no, not hungry," Yunho says, waving him back down. Changmin stills, crouched awkwardly in a half-standing, half-sitting position, hands still positioned to push himself off the bed. "Sit."

Changmin sits. He looks at Yunho, and he waits.

Yunho sticks one hand in his pocket, the other coming up to rub against the back of his neck. "Heechul hyung called. He said to come over for a party tonight."

"Party?" Changmin repeats. "What for?"

Yunho sighs, and drops his hand from his neck to his side. "I don't know. I told him we weren't in the mood, but...you know how he is."

 _We._ Yunho still said _we_ like it meant anything to him.

And yeah, Changmin knows. Heechul insisted on them coming, because Yunho is depressed and drinking and not talking much to anyone. Changmin would know; he’s with Yunho 24/7, and they never exchange more than a few words a day. When they did talk, it was to fight, to argue about Yunho’s drinking, about him disappearing for hours at a time, about not putting the cap back on the toothpaste.

It was ridiculous, it was childish, and it made Changmin's heart ache. He didn't want to argue, he didn't want to always be mad at Yunho, but it was like that was the only way they knew how to talk to each other now. They never talked about what happened, about why they were getting under each other's skin so much. They had always been polar opposites, but before there had been other members to diffuse the tension between them. Now that it was just the two of them, they could fight and not talk to each other for days, because there was no one to tell them to knock it off. The more days passed, the more doubtful Changmin became about a future with just him and Yunho. They didn't get along, and maybe they could pretend for the cameras, but eventually they would crack and their real relationship would be revealed. What little fans remained would never accept it. What then? Changmin didn't want to think about it.

What he did want to do was push Yunho up against the wall, kiss him until Yunho realized he still had Changmin, had _always_ had Changmin, that Changmin would never leave him. He wanted to run his hands over Yunho's body, explore him and be explored in turn. He wanted Yunho to take comfort in Changmin the way Changmin always took comfort in him, even when they were fighting and not speaking.

He couldn't have that though, so he kept on cooking for Yunho and hiding the alcohol and hoping Yunho would finally notice him.

"Do you want to go?" Yunho asks.

Changmin licks his lips; Yunho's eyes drop down to them and track the movement, before coming back up. He did it again, Changmin thinks. When Yunho had first stared at his lips, Changmin had brushed it off. But then he did it again, and again, and again, and now Changmin couldn't stop noticing that every time he licked his lips, Yunho's eyes followed.

He didn’t know what that meant, but maybe he licked his lips more than he needed to after that.

"Do you?" Changmin asks instead of answering.

Yunho shrugs. "Not really, but it's not like we have anything better to do."

Of course he doesn't want to go. Yunho doesn't want to do much of anything these days.

"Who else is gonna be there?"

"Probably their other members."

Changmin ignores the pang in his heart, that jealousy that their fellow artists still had other members, while he had just Yunho. When they had made the decision to stay, he had thought that would be enough, because it had always been enough for him before. He hadn’t needed the other members as much as he needed Yunho, and Yunho knew that. What Changmin wasn’t sure about was if Yunho knew that Changmin’s feelings for him ran deeper than that, and that maybe Changmin had stayed because he would finally have Yunho all to himself. But with the way things were between them now, the tension and the silences and the avoiding each other as much as possible, all of it makes Changmin doubt that they would last even a year as a duo.

Something makes Changmin think Yunho has the same thoughts. He doesn't know if that makes him feel better or worse.

Changmin shrugs. "Yeah. Let's go," he says, getting up to cross to his closet.

He ignores the silence behind him as much as possible, but it gets too much, and he turns around again. Yunho is still standing there, looking at him, but after a moment of painful eye contact, he turns around and walks away.

Changmin sighs, ignores that ache in his chest, and turns back to his clothes. Maybe being around their more cheerful companions would help.

Then again, knowing Heechul and his idea of "fun", maybe not.

***

Kyuhyun opens the door to them, and when Changmin sees him, relief spreads through his face in the form of a smile that's mirrored on his best friend's face. He hasn't seen Kyuhyun in a long time, mostly because Kyuhyun is so busy with his schedule. It makes him jealous that Kyuhyun has a schedule at all, but he ignores that in favor of pulling his best friend to him and hugging him tightly. It feels like forever since he had physical contact with other people.

Kyuhyun breaks the hug after patting his back, and then pulls Yunho inside too. "Hi hyung," he greets him, and when Yunho smiles and hugs him back Changmin looks away. Yunho hasn't looked or smiled at him like that in months. Again, he wonders why they chose to stay together.

He shakes off his unhappiness, determined to ignore Yunho tonight and have a good time. That's what parties are for, after all.

It turns out it's not really a party as much as a casual get together. Not even a lot of the Suju members are there. Along with Kyuhyun, Heechul, Ryeowook, Donghae, and Eunhyuk are the only ones there. The rest seem to be busy with schedules.

Not that it matters to Changmin. Even five more people is enough for him if it means he won't have to speak to Yunho for the rest of the night.

They have pizza and beers and he plays video games with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook while the older members lounge around drinking beer and talking. They all carefully avoid mentioning the mess of the lawsuit and the missing members, but other than that it's the most fun Changmin has had in a while. He loses himself in the games and relaxes like he hasn't in months. He laughs at jokes and steals Kyuhyun's pizza, gets made fun of by Ryeowook and has to bear with Donghae's dumb jokes, but it's great and Changmin's happy.

At one point a loud burst of laughter from the men behind him makes Changmin glance away from smashing one of Kyuhyun's aliens to bits. Heechul and Donghae are both laughing loudly, while Eunhyuk looks at them indignantly. He glances at Yunho, and he nearly stops breathing,  because Yunho is smirking at whatever the others are laughing about, but he's staring at Changmin, a nearly feral look in his eye as he takes a sip of his beer. He doesn't look away, and Changmin can't stand to look at that stupidly handsome face for long, so he swallows and faces the tv again. And promptly curses, because Kyuhyun has taken revenge and wiped out three of his minions and is laughing maniacally.

After a while, when Changmin is pleasantly buzzed and feeling a little like play-dough, Heechul gets their attention by clapping his hands and announcing, "Alright kids, put away your toys, time to play a game!"

"What game?" Changmin asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Gather in a circle, all of you."

They save their progress and put away the games, but Kyuhyun grumbles about it the entire time.

Kyuhyun and Changmin push the coffee table out of the way, so they can all gather in a loose circle without anything in the middle.

Changmin sits as far away from Yunho as possible, which puts him right across from him.

Yunho is leaning back on a hand, legs spread straight out before him while his other hand clutches a beer. Changmin wishes he could march over there and snatch the bottle away, but he stays put. 

Once Heechul has all of their attention, he smiles mischievously and says, "Let's play truth or dare."

This is met with silence, and then collective groans from the circle at large.

"Truth or dare? Really, hyung?" Yunho says, scoffing. "What are we, twelve?"

"Why not? Got something to hide, baby?" Heechul says, smirking.

Yunho scowls. Changmin tries hard not to think about how cute he looks doing that.

Heechul looks around at everyone and picks Eunhyuk. "Truth or dare?"

Eunhyuk thinks for a moment and then answers, "Truth."

"How many idols have you slept with?"

Eunhyuk grins, does a mental count, and then says happily, "16."

Changmin is impressed despite himself. Heechul's eyes pop out slightly. "What? I thought there were only 9!"

"I didn't tell you about all of them, hyung," Eunhyuk responds smugly.

"You absolute slut," Heechul replies disbelievingly, which prompts laughter from the rest of them, Yunho's laughter pealing clearly above the rest.

Changmin glances at him out of the corner of his eye; Yunho's smiling and looking relaxed, which pleases him even as it makes something ache in his chest.

Eunhyuk picks Donghae, who chooses dare, who then licks Eunhyuk's ear when asked, which surprises absolutely no one. Changmin is still surprised the both of them can be straight with the way they are so touchy with each other.

Donghae then picks Yunho, who picks dare. Donghae didn't seem to be expecting this, because he looks surprised. Or maybe he is expecting it, and surprised is just his default expression. Donghae isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"I dare you to dip your pizza into beer and eat it," he finally says after an exorbitant amount of time spent thinking for a dare like this. Yunho groans, and then goes to dump beer all over his remaining pizza. He catches Donghae's eye and then keeps eye contact as he takes a bite, moaning completely inappropriately and sending an unwarranted shiver up Changmin's spine.

Kyuhyun notices, if his smirk is anything to go by. Changmin glares at him and makes a threatening motion with his hand, to which Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

Yunho then dares Heechul to kiss Ryeowook, which he does a little too enthusiastically, in Changmin's opinion, with hands in his hair and dramatic moaning to boot, but what does he know. Ryeowook certainly doesn't seem to bothered by it. He looks more amused than anything.

When it's Heechul's turn, his eyes scan the circle like there's fifty people there instead of six others, and when his eyes land on Changmin and he grins evilly, Changmin knows he's not gonna like what happens next.

"Enough with the childish dares, time for the good stuff! Changmin!" he says, almost rubbing his hands from glee. Changmin jumps only slightly, thank you very much.

"Yes?" Changmin says tentatively, apprehension rising as the manic glee increases on Heechul's face.

"Truth or dare?"

Afraid of what secrets he’ll try to get out of him, especially with Yunho right here, Changmin chooses dare.

Which is a mistake, really.

"I dare you to sit between Yunho's legs for the rest of the game," Heechul says, smirking.

Changmin's jaw drops as the room breaks out into giggles. Even Donghae and Ryeowook are smirking, the little bastards. When he risks a glance at Yunho, Yunho is staring back, but his eyes are as unreadable as ever. Then, while keeping eye contact, he spreads his legs slowly and smirks. The others burst out into laughter, and Changmin doesn't know what's wrong with Yunho but he thinks he hates him a little right now. Every eye in the room is on Changmin.

Changmin, meanwhile, is frozen. _No no no he can't do this he'll like it too much Yunho doesn't even like him he can't-_

Kyuhyun squeezes his thigh slightly, eyes soft and encouraging even as he opens his mouth and says, "A dare is a dare, Changmin."

There is no way for him to protest without giving even more away, so he finally decides to take a deep breath and roll his eyes like this is something silly and ridiculous, and not something that's making his heart pound at a million miles per hour, and crosses the short distance on his hands and knees and settles his butt between Yunho's spread legs. His own legs sprawl straight in front of him, and the position is a little uncomfortable. It would have been better if he could mimic Yunho's pose and put his hand back and lean on it, but that would put him even closer to Yunho, and that's a bad idea.

"Happy?" Changmin says, glaring at Heechul.

"Yes, very," Heechul replies, smiling and patting his knee.

Changmin rolls his eyes, and then focuses on Kyuhyun in front of him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever come thinking of one of the Soshi girls?"

Kyuhyun turns bright red while everyone else starts laughing again. “Oh this is gonna be good,” Eunhyuk says, pretending to wipe away a tear of laughter.

Kyuhyun starts playing with the hem of his sweatpants and mumbling, and Changmin doesn’t feel all that bad.

“What? I can’t hear you,” Changmin says, putting a hand up to his ear and trying to keep the grin off his face.  

Kyuhyun glares and bites out, “Yes.”

The laughter has turned into amused hoots. “Who??” Donghae asks.

“I’m only answering one question!” Kyuhyun says, and then turns back to Changmin, glaring. Changmin stops laughing and gulps. Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea….

Kyuhyun smirks, and Changmin knows he’s in for it now. He opens his mouth, and Changmin is sure he’s going to embarrass him beyond imagination any minute now but then “Yunho hyung!”  

Changmin stares at him, a little surprised. He was sure Kyuhyun was going to get revenge on him. 

“Dare,” Yunho says from behind him.

Keeping eye contact with Changmin, he grins and says, “I dare you to wrap your arms around Changmin and hug him for the rest of the game.”

The room is so quiet for about 0.5 seconds that you could hear a pin drop, and then just as suddenly all of the Suju members start laughing uproariously. Kyuhyun just sits there grinning, and Changmin decides that today is the day he starts looking for a new best friend.

He dares not turn around and look at Yunho’s reaction. When the room calms down some, Heechul says, “Hurry up, Yunho! We haven’t got all night!”

Yunho says nothing, but after a moment Changmin hears the clink of a bottle, and his hands settle on Changmin’s waist. Changmin’s heart is pounding, and he has no idea what to do, but it turns out he doesn’t need to do anything. Yunho pulls him gently back until the space between them is gone, and Changmin’s back is snug against Yunho’s chest. Yunho folds his legs Indian style, forcing Changmin to bend his knees, and then one of Yunho’s arms slides across his stomach to settle on his hip and the other rests on his ribs. His face is right next to Changmin’s, so close he can feel Yunho’s warm breath coasting over his exposed collarbones.

“How’s that?” Yunho asks, his voice so close Changmin almost stops breathing. He sounds like he’s grinning.

Changmin feels like he’s about to have a heart attack.

“Perfect,” Kyuhyun says, smiling so wide Changmin is slightly surprised his face hasn’t broken. Changmin would still be happy to that for him, but that’s not an option so he settles for glaring daggers at his best friend.

He doesn’t know what to do with his hands either, so after a moment of awkward restlessness, Changmin settles them on his bent knees in front of him. He’s so aware of Yunho, of his breathing and his warmth and his heart beating, that a hurricane could have torn through the living room and Changmin wouldn’t have noticed. He can’t relax for the life of him, sitting ramrod straight in Yunho’s arms.

The game resumes, but Changmin isn’t aware of any it, curled as he is in Yunho’s body. He wonders if Yunho feels anything of what he’s feeling.

Yunho removes one of his arms from around Changmin’s body to reach for something, and a moment later the beer bottle comes into view. The sight of it sends a spark of fury through Changmin’s body. “Stop drinking.” His voice is quiet and he’s staring straight ahead, but Yunho hears him.

The bottle stills on the way to his mouth. “What?” Yunho’s voice is just as low, and Changmin suppresses a shiver.

“Stop drinking,” he repeats.

After a frozen moment in which Changmin thinks he’s going to be ignored again, just like every other time, Yunho slowly puts the bottle back down, and then brings his arm back up to wrap around his waist again.

Changmin is surprised, but he says nothing, grateful that Yunho listened for once.

It does nothing to prepare him for what Yunho does next: he puts his chin on Changmin’s shoulder, and turns his head towards Changmin’s neck. For a split second Changmin is terrified he’ll kiss his neck, but Yunho doesn’t. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or not.

“Relax,” is what Yunho whispers instead.

Changmin doesn’t turn to face him, because if he does he’ll kiss him and he’s not sure he could get himself to stop once he starts.

Yunho starts rubbing his thumb slowly back and forth along Changmin’s hipbone. “Relax, Changminnie,” he breathes, and Changmin’s heart lurches, because _oh God that nickname._

Changmin breathes out, and then slowly, incrementally, he lets himself relax in Yunho’s hold, lets his back rest against Yunho’s chest. “Good boy,” Yunho whispers, and when his lips brush against Changmin’s neck he can’t stop the shiver that courses through his body.

His heart is pounding, but he still can’t get himself to look at Yunho. What is he doing? Does he know about how Changmin feels? Is he... _playing with him?_

They’re snapped out of their oblivious little bubble when someone calls Yunho’s name.

“What?” Yunho says, lifting his head from Changmin’s shoulder, and it feels a little colder than before. He brushes off the feeling.

The others are looking at them, a little too knowing and amused for Changmin’s liking. He blushes when he realizes how they must have looked, Yunho’s chin on his shoulder and lips on his neck, wrapped around Changmin as he is.

“Earth to Homin couple!” Heechul says, and Changmin just knows that Yunho is matching his glare at Heechul. Heechul doesn’t care though; he only looks like he’s trying not to laugh.

“What?” Yunho snaps. His arms tighten a little around Changmin.

“Ryeowook picked you!”

Yunho turns to Ryeowook. “Truth.” Probably because he was as sick of their dares as Changmin was.

Ryeowook thinks for a moment, and then says, “How does it feel to have Changmin in your arms? Remember, no lying!”

For someone so cute and innocent looking, Ryeowook sure can be a bastard sometimes.

The room is quiet as they wait for Yunho’s answer, and Changmin almost stops breathing. He can hear his heart thudding, and really he’s so pathetic. Yunho is breathing steadily, as if people asking him about having Changmin in his arms is a normal occurrence.

“It feels like home,” Yunho finally says. Changmin releases the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, feeling that heavy weight that had been building in his chest for so many months finally lighten.

The other guys _aww_ dramatically and Heechul wipes away an imaginary tear.

Changmin reddens, scowling at them even as pleasure curls through his chest, feeling so light he feels like he could float.

He stills doesn’t look at Yunho, though he knows Yunho is looking at him, and probably seeing his red ears.

“Alright Yunho, your turn.”

Yunho doesn’t shift. “Changmin,” he says, and Changmin almost flinches. He doesn’t want Yunho to ask him a question, or dare him to do anything. But he doesn’t want to tell the truth most of all, so he chooses dare.

“Kiss me.”

Changmin stops breathing. He turns his head to finally look at Yunho.

The room is dead silent. Everyone is staring at them, but Yunho’s eyes are on him. They’re unreadable as always, and Changmin vaguely wonders if he’ll ever be let in.

This shouldn’t be any different than when Yunho dared Heechul to kiss Ryeowook, but it is, and everyone knows it. Yunho and Changmin don’t give out fanservice as easily as the other members did, mostly because Changmin hated it and Yunho knew that. That he would ask for a kiss from Changmin now of all times _meant_ something, and they all knew it.

Changmin is only human though. After flitting between Yunho’s eyes and his lips for what feels like forever, Changmin finally takes that plunge and lays his heart out for Yunho to see.

Eyes on Yunho’s lips, he leans down and chastely presses his lips to Yunho’s. For a moment, he is frozen, unbelieving that he’s actually doing what he’s wanted to do for ages. Yunho does nothing, and Changmin’s heart plunges because _why isn’t he kissing back_ but then Yunho presses back and he’s soaring, he’s flying, this is both everything he thought it would be and nothing like he imagined.

There’s a buzzing in his ears, a tingle sweeping through his body, fireworks exploding behind his eyes _(and when had he closed those?)_ and he doesn’t realize he’s turned around in Yunho’s arms and is straddling his thighs until his hands are brushing through soft, thick locks of hair. Yunho nibbles his bottom lip and Changmin can’t help the moan that spills from his lips, and vaguely he hears shuffling in the background but he can’t be bothered to care what it is because he’s kissing Yunho.

After what feels like hours, he breaks away to breath, but he doesn’t get far before Yunho’s hand on his nape stops him. Yunho’s eyes are closed, his thumb slowly caressing the sensitive skin below his ears.

“Changmin,” Yunho whispers, his warm breath coasting over Changmin’s lips. Changmin shivers again, grip tightening in Yunho’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna go home?”

Changmin smiles and opens his eyes, leaning back to look at Yunho. “I thought I was your home,” he teases, eyes bright.

Yunho laughs softly. “Yeah, I meant our physical home.”

Changmin nods. “Okay.”

***

“We need to talk,” Yunho says the moment they enter their apartment and the door’s shut behind them.

Changmin glances at him. “About what?” he says, taking off his shoes and lining them up neatly by the rack. He lines up Yunho’s shoes too after a moment.

When he gets back up, it’s to see Yunho leaning against the kitchen counter, legs crossed at the ankle and hands behind him on the counter, staring at Changmin. “About everything, Changminnie,” he says.

Changmin comes closer and stands across from him. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, so he waits.

Yunho sighs, brings a hand up to scrub his face, and then slides it through his hair. “Changmin, I’m sorry.”

Changmin quirks an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For...everything. But mostly for the way I’ve been acting.”

Changmin crosses his arms and stares at him. “Details, please.” Just because he’s finally getting the apology he should’ve gotten ages ago, doesn’t mean he’ll make it easy on Yunho.

Yunho sighs again, and then says, his voice quiet and resigned, “I’m sorry for drinking and coming home hungover, I’m sorry for worrying you with my disappearances, I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop them from leaving us. But most of all, Changmin, I’m sorry I...ignored you. Forgot about you. Never thanked you for taking care of me when I was a miserable sack of shit. I know you must have been hurt too but somehow I...forgot about you. And I’m so sorry, Changmin.”

Changmin says nothing, because he doesn’t know what to say. His arms drop to his sides, and he blows out a breath to keep from crying. Because yeah, he had been absolutely miserable.

“I was so caught up in what I lost...in what _we_ lost, that I forgot to look after the one person who was still with me.”

“I needed you, hyung,” Changmin says, and his voice cracks but he doesn’t care, because he needs Yunho to understand.

Yunho’s head drops. “I know,” he whispers. “I’m sorry, Changminnie. You were still with me and you were still my responsibility but I acted so shitty. I don’t know how you put up with me. I could barely stand myself most days.”

Yunho looks back up, and Changmin is surprised to see that his eyes are slightly misty. And suddenly Changmin doesn’t want to fight anymore.

He sighs and moves closer to Yunho, stopping right in front of him. Yunho looks at him, and Changmin reaches out, wraps his arms around his neck. Yunho’s arms slide around his waist, bringing him flush against him, and when their lips press together Changmin thinks it’s the most perfect feeling in the world.

But he still has to know….

“Why are you kissing me?” he whispers, breaking apart to rest his forehead against Yunho’s.

Yunho looks a bit startled, but he answers, “I don’t know. I wanted to. For such a long time.”

Changmin leans back, his jaw dropping. Yunho had wanted to kiss him? “Why didn’t you? You must have known about…” He stops suddenly, a blush rising up his neck and bleeding into his cheeks.

Yunho smiles softly, and then looks down, playing with the hem of Changmin’s shirt. “Yeah I knew, but...it felt too much like taking advantage. I didn’t want you to think I only wanted you now because you were suddenly the only one with me.”

 _Huh_ , Changmin thought. He had never even thought of that.

“I wouldn’t have.”

“So can I kiss you?”

Changmin smiles. “Yeah.”

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, pressed together like that, sucking and licking and nibbling at each other’s lips like candy. Yunho’s hands sweep all over his body, over his back and ass and the backs of his thighs, and it makes little fires spring up all over his body. He feels unbelievably hot, and the more Yunho explores his mouth the more Changmin doesn’t want him to ever stop.

After a while, Yunho leans away and sighs. “We started out so shitty, but...Changmin I can’t do this without you.”

“Me neither,” Changmin admits softly. He lifts their hands and fits them together. Yunho’s hands are a little bigger than his, but he entwines their fingers together anyway.  It feels perfect. “We can do it together, though.”

“Yeah,” Yunho agrees. “Just me and you.” He squeezes their hands slightly, and somehow, Changmin knows everything will be okay.

"And Changmin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're a better cook," Yunho whispers in his ear. 

Changmin smiles. 


End file.
